The disclosure relates to a modem chip, and more particularly, to a modem chip performing digital communication with a radio frequency (RF) chip, an application processor including the modem chip, and an operating method of the modem chip.
Recently, as a great amount of data is transmitted or received by using a smart phone and the like, the amount of data that is transmitted or received between an RF chip and a modem chip has also increased. Various communication methods between the RF chip and the modem chip have been proposed. For example, a method of transmitting and receiving I,Q analog signals between the RF chip and the modem chip by using a digital communication method has been proposed.
However, various problems may occur due to digital communication between the RF chip and the modem chip. For example, the number of channels for data transmission may increase depending on an increase in the bandwidth of data. In addition, as the RF chip and the modem chip use different clock sources, the performance of the modem chip may degrade due to a frequency offset.